1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair gripper devices, and more particularly, to such devices that can adjust to different thickness and quantity of hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
From time immemorial, women specially have used a variety of devices to hold their hair in place. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,069 issued to J. E. Mooney, Jr. in 1957. The pony tail holder uses snap fastener elements 18 to hold the hair of the user in place. The petal shape element 17, however, is relatively complicated and lacks the necessary flexibility for adjusting to different hair thicknesses and amounts of hair of the user.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.